Looking for a Ten
by shashaway
Summary: Shinya is on the pinnacle of Human Specimen. He's also the one who'll most likely end up Old and Lonely in a house full of cats. (Or, in which Shinya realizes his life is a romantic comedy with him as the receiving half of an OTP)


**Notes**

Alternative Universe like _Snow White and Byakkomaru, and some._

* * *

 **The Discovery of GureShin**

Such a magnificent day it was.

Or, to be specific, the day where he, Hiragi Shinya, and his dear little sister, Hiragi Shinoa, moved out of the Hiragi mansion.

"Shinya-nii!" Big russet eyes on him, "It's pink!"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, Shinoa-chan, your room is pink and there will be lavender draperies!"

Her eyes widened, "Shinoa loves the pink bed! Shi also loves eeeeveee'yyythiiing!" She waved her arms wildly, her doll hanging on its dear life.

Shinya knew how she felt. No more the dark cold room, no more 17th centuries furnishes, and best of all...

"No eyeb'ooows!" Her feet jumped up and down excitedly.

He laughed loudly, "No more Evil Eyebrows!"

"No m'hawk!"

He swung her around in circle, "Now we're freeee!"

"YAAAYYY!"

He couldn't help it, he was so excited that his heart felt like bursting. Shinoa's excitement was also just as contagious. They danced around the apartment, where he and Shinoa would live with some addition.

"SHINYA!" the addition, aka Guren, called him. "Where the hell to put these photos on?"

Shinya gasped, "Young ears!" He turned to his sister, "How about Shinoa-chan help Sayuri to decorate, so you can put your toys to the cupboard."

"Okay!" She jumped from his arms and ran wildly, "Sayu'i-nee!"

* * *

All of them had graduated from high school. Sayuri, Shigure and him would go to the same University where he would study Physics, while Shigure would study about Business to help her Guren-sama, and Sayuri wanted Literature degree.

Mito went to study about fashion in different college, which to say that it surprised everyone would be the biggest understatement.

Both Goshi and Guren wouldn't continue their school. For Guren, because he was the leader of Moon Demon Company. Goshi, because didn't know what to do.

Shinya suggested him to became a porn actor, Goshi considered that idea seriously.

Both Sayuri and Shigure were going to live in the University dorms, while Mito moved to an apartment near her college.

Shinya, obviously couldn't move to a dorm with Shinoa, that was why he agreed with Guren about the decision to move with him. They moved to a four-bedrooms apartment that was quite accessible to his University and Guren's building company.

"Put that photo here Guren," said Shinya. Guren grumbled but he put a nail and soon after, the hallway looked lively with pictures on the wall.

Head tilted as Shinya inspected their work. "Guren, move this cabinet to over there." He pointed on the wall across the room.

Violet eyes narrowed at him, "Asshole, you just told me to put the cabinet here!"

"Well," Shinya crossed his arms, "I changed my mind."

"Move that back yourself!"

"But Guren," he put on the puppy eyes, "My hand still hurts."

"You looked fine enough to swung Shinoa around."

"Lovebirds!" Goshi loudly said. Both of them stared at Goshi's bulking arms bearing the weight of cardboard boxes. "Quit bickering like an old married couple. Where to put these boxes?"

Shinya walked towards him, critically looking for the markers. "This one to Guren's, and this one is for the guestroom," he said. "Also, you're wrong. Guren is actually my servant."

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALL YOUR SERVANT, BASTARD?"

* * *

Everything was fine and dandy that day. Sayuri and Shinoa continued decorating together, Goshi continued bringing boxes, and he continued ordering Guren around.

Guren, the tsundere that he was, would always complain about everything, but Shinya only had to put his puppy eyes and the grumbling Guren would relent.

Whipped.

Then, Jujo Mito attacked.

"We," The door opened with a bang. Everyone looked at Mito's flying red hair and Shigure's surprisingly, sheepish expression. This scene spoke troubles ahead. "Are going to a gathering tonight, no exception."

He felt his jaw drop, "But Mito..."

She glared at him, "And Shinoa-chan will stay at Narumi's tonight."

Shinya crossed his arms, leaving Shinoa with a 16 years old? No chance. "Why do we need to? I'm not going to leave Shinoa-chan with a teenager."

"That's because of you!" Finger pointed at him. "You're the only virgin here and at this rate, YOU'RE GOING TO END UP A VIRGIN FIFTY YEARS OLD LIVING IN THE HOUSE FULL OF CATS!"

Blue eyes widened. Vaguely he could hear Shinoa asked Sayuri, "What's a vi'gin?"

Oh, she did not just say that.

Mito continued, "Even Shigure here had lost her virginity." So that was why she looked so sheepish.

Shinya narrowed his eyes. It wasn't even his fault! All the people confessed to him would be too tacky, had weird nose, brittle hair, too petite, and so on. Even some boys who confessed to him would be too stupid, too smelly, too bulky, or eyebrows too much like Kureto's. There would always be flaws in them!

It wasn't that he was too vain, but Shinya grew up with Mahiru who arguably despite her lack of common sense sometimes, was the epitome of human perfection. He couldn't help but to measure everyone with her as a standard.

Not that he wanted to be with Mahiru in sexual way, because that would be gross.

Plus, not only Mahiru but their cliques were more or less quite an attractive bunch. In school, most population would be either Team Kureto, Team Shinya, Team Mahiru (Most of them were boys), or Team Guren.

Second reason would be because his sister also had a habit of overshare everything in great detail to Shinya.

He remembered, the first time Mahiru and Guren slept together, all Guren said was, _"I slept with your sister."_

Which he answered with, _"Okay."_

Mahiru, didn't heed that decorum. At first, it was kind of funny because blackmail materials!

Then, everything escalated too quickly. Mahiru would barged into his room, got him into a headlock, and described all the things he'd rather not to know about, like Guren's amazing stamina or how very well equipped he was.

Because Mahiru's detailed description, it was hard not to look at Guren and not flushing or giving him complex. Really, all he wanted to do was burrow himself in Byakkomaru's fur and probably wishing for a bleach strong enough to clean his brain.

That was one of the reason he didn't do anything sexual, HE WAS ALREADY TRAUMATIZED.

"Or," Mito's eyes flashed, "You can admit that you have a sister complex and everything would be forgotten."

He already knew he had sister complex, but there was no way he would ever admit that publicly.

Shinya was going to slay this gathering thing.

* * *

He wished Mahiru would wake from the dead and saved him from this hell.

They were at the Karaoke, the people Mito invited were the same age as they were and from her college. They were quite attractive too, but it was obvious they were also considered themselves as very lucky being in a gathering with a Hiragi, Ichinose, Jujo and Goshi.

Now, Shinya had a girl with bountiful breast clinging to his arm. The girl was quite an 8, if only her perfume didn't hurt his nose so much. Across the room there was a guy who kept winking at him wearing a leopard print shirt and tight green pants. Seriously, where did he think he were? In a Jungle?

Next to him, Shigure was doing her perfect posture meaning she also didn't feel comfortable. Beside her was a knocked out Sayuri, completely wasted after drinking the orange juice that Goshi spiked, the girl had no tolerance for alcohol as they found out in the wine cellar in Hiragi mansion (Guren had the highest tolerance, although he looked more pissed off than usual). Goshi himself was trying to woo a girl with his nonexistent singing prowess, and Mito was sitting like a queen with two men beside her doing her every whim. On the corner, Guren was glaring at his drink in brooding manner, most likely planning to burn the world while at it.

Oh, how he wished he could just glare at these people to leave him alone. He couldn't though, not only because he was too gentleman to do that, but also because once Mito said his glares made him look like a pissed off white kitten.

He surreptitiously checked his phone, but no message from Narumi saying Shinoa wanted her big brother to read her the prince on the white steed story he had read hundreds of times before.

"Hiragi-sama," the girl pressed her breasts closer. Shinya had to squinted his eyes to look at her eyes. "How about we go outside for a moment?"

At this distance, that didn't sound too bad, so he followed her to the quiet hallway where she pressed herself to him. Her lips touched his.

ABORT! ABORT!

Shinya pushed her shoulders gently. "Miss," he smiled softly at her because honestly he forgot what her name was. "I think my phone just vibrated, there might be something really important if they had to call at this time of a night. I apologize for I must be leaving you for a while."

"Oh!" Her brown eyes widened. "Of course Hiragi-sama. I'll just go back to the room and wait for you."

He smiled reassuringly, "Sure."

He walked until he turned to the corner and ran like hell. Where was the bathroom?

As soon as he got to the bathroom, he opened the tap and gargled the water as much times as he could then spit them.

Why would girls wore Lipstick? That stuff tasted nasty!

* * *

Aside from the four teams the school usually divided into, there was also one team that was really famous.

That team was found out by Goshi and him during a particularly dark Summer when they were 15 as seniors in junior high. That time, Shinya became the captain of the archery club while Guren the captain of Kendo and Mito's underlings referred her as the Queen of the Karate club.

That year they all went to the national tournaments together.

Never be said, not only they were famous in the neighbor schools, after slayed almost every school in their second years, almost everyone knew the three of them, didn't matter which school they went into.

Which was why, he didn't feel surprised that students from schools all over Japan knew their names, faces, and sometimes asked them to signs photographs.

Guren was every bit disturbed about that, his glares were enough to send his fans to back up. Mito, would sign the photographs only if her fans did her whim first. Him, raised to be as gentlemanly as possible (Ha!), had to put on the fake smiles all the time to threw them off his way.

He swore his face wouldn't ever feel the same way again.

However, there was tidbits of something they usually talked about, something called Gureshin.

"Goshi," He sat on the bench beside him. "Have you ever heard something called a Gureshin?" asked him.

Goshi took the magazine off his face and squinted, "What's that?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, but I've heard my fans talked about it."

Earlier, Guren was staring murderously toward anything caught his attention. Mahiru in conspiring tone told him to jump onto his back and she would get that on the video for blackmail materials. Never passed the chance to prank Guren, he did just that.

Guren's angry shout rang loudly in the stadium, but it was smaller compared how many of their fans swooned and yelled something about Gureshin moments. Both of them were completely baffled that they forgot Guren was still carrying Shinya on his back.

"Maybe it was kind of fan speak? Or girl speak? You could ask Shigure about that."

Shinya shook his head. "No, because my juniors are also talking about it. I've asked them, but they became completely flustered they couldn't answer a thing," he said. "I'm convinced that everyone knows about this but us."

After Goshi asked an overly excited girl about Gureshin ( _"Oh my God! Just google it! It's the best thing ever!"_ ), they planned to do sleepover at Goshi's that weekend.

The first thing they found was a community in LiveJournal devoted for Gureshin. The second thing, Gureshin was short form of Ichinose Guren and Hiragi Shinya. The third thing was...

"My eyes!" Shinya slapped his palm to his eyes.

There were lots of raunchy images of GureShin in that LiveJournal.

It was like watching a train wreck, the fans (or as they called themselves GureShin shippers) were a dedicated bunch. Not only they posted Guren and his photos in almost daily consistency, they posted lots of fanarts and fanfictions from the cavities-inducing to the kinkiest scenes ever been known (Shinya didn't even know some of those kinks in the first place!).

However, one of the top shipper account stood out the most. Its username was Always-GureShin, with two contributors called Flower and Princess.

At first, they thought these girls just went to the same school or the same class, however after they saw some of the pictures that no one except their closest friends could ever taken, both Goshi and Shinya were increasingly more terrified.

Flower, was a fanfiction writer. A very good fanfiction writer, they had to admit, and _whose writing style was distinctly like Sayuri's._

"This Princess," Wide eyed Goshi looked at him, "Is Mahiru-sama, ain't she?"

No matter how much Shinya tried to deny, he could see her realistic drawing style in every shade. Moreover, he could still remember her detailed sexcapade which she drew into GureShin fanarts.

Of course, he tried to confront Mahiru, after both Goshi and him spent the weekend scrounging around that community, then tried to bleach their brains.

"What do you think you're doing?" He barged into her room. "Drawing kinky pictures of your boyfriend with your own brother?" She perked from her laptop. "And why the hell am I always be the one in the bottom?"

To be truth, this was the most infuriating matter (which Goshi couldn't stop laughing about it). Why him, always be the one portrayed as damsel in distress? He certainly wasn't a damsel!

"Now Shinya, don't insult my OTP," she said. Brown eyes stared at him from head to toe, it made him feel violated. "Also..." Pink lips quirked into sly smirk. "Definitely GureShin."

 _What the hell was that?_

Guren, of course, didn't know anything about it. It wasn't as if he could say, _"Hey Guren, you know your girlfriend and your aide are shipping both of us together?"_

Well, he probably would say that, perhaps with glee IF HE WASN'T THE ONE ON THE RECEIVING SIDE OF THE SHIP.

So, he was at impasse. He couldn't do a thing to make both Mahiru and Sayuri (who still didn't know that he and Goshi knew GureShin) stop shipping them, and he would do anything so Guren wouldn't have any idea about it.

(He blackmailed Goshi with his photos when he cried at particularly intense moment in the Cinderella alternative universe fanfiction.

To be fair, that story hit a little too close to home, with evil siblings like Kureto and Seishiro.

But seriously, _Shinyarella?_ )

* * *

"Shinya."

Shinya sighed on top of the closed toilet lid he sat on while mulling on his love life (or lack thereof). "Yes, Guren?"

"Let's go back, we have to bring Sayuri and Shigure back to their dorm." Guren's voice was heard behind the door. "And what the hell are you doing in there for so long, anyway?"

He grinned, "What do you think someone stayed in the toilet, Guren?"

Violet eyes stared at him when he opened the door, flicker of concern passed on those eyes before he turned his back, "Whatever, let's just get out of here."

His concerned tone (in tsundere way) reminded him of the days after the GureShin discovery. That time, he realized how very touchy-feely he was with his bestfriend, and he couldn't help but feel paranoid if there were shippers eyes on them even if he was scant meters away from Guren.

That week he felt miserable, he really missed his bestfriend.

Then Guren with infuriated expression hauled him into his hold. " _Listen you bastard, what the hell have you been doing these days? Stop being an asshole,_ " he said. " _Whatever in your brain, purge it out. Your brain has no good idea anyway."_

In a mess of cursing and calling him names, he knew that Guren also felt hurt from his avoidance and worried that he made a mistake to him.

" _Sorry Guren,_ " he smiled. " _I promise I will continue my days of bugging you from now on."_

Guren groaned.

* * *

He wondered if Mito was right.

Shinya knew that his friends were quite concerned about him, and his sister used to ask if he felt anything about love and the like (come to think of it, was she in particular asking about GureShin?). He was a university student already, but he still couldn't stop judging potential mate with the highest standard.

At this point, he felt like he had to resigned his old days living in a mansion with cats.

Well, at least he'd make sure he would raise Shinoa to be the best alpha to ever alpha.

Blue eyes stared at his reflection on the car window. How vexing, he couldn't remember any fanfiction in which he wasn't the omega one. Really, he was the same height as Guren, and what's the point of few kilograms less anyway?

He narrowed his eyes. "I can eat 10 toasts and a jar of jam at once," he told Guren, then he looked outside again smugly.

They had just escorted Sayuri and Shigure to their dorm, Sayuri had to be carried by Guren since she was completely wasted. Shinya surreptitiously captured them and send the photo to Sayuri's phone. She would be happy knowing she was carried by her Guren-sama.

"Where are we going?" Shinya asked.

Black brows still furrowing from his earlier statement. "To the beach, we can wait for sunrise there," said Guren.

Jaw dropped open. "We will?" Blue eyes widened in wonder.

"Sure," Guren replied. "Now shut up and let me drive in peace."

* * *

The beach looked beautiful that night. Waves after waves reflected the light from the crescent moon and stars above. The sand was soft under the blanket they laid.

Shinya could smell the sea from under Guren's overcoat which he and Guren shared under. Despite the wind, he felt the warmth where Guren was and snuggled closer, white head tucked on the crook of his neck. It made him feel sleepy, especially because Guren kept stroking the white strands.

To this day, both Goshi and him kept reading some GureShin fanfictions, especially those written by Sayuri. He pretended those fanfictions were written about Guren and Goshi, or Guren and Kureto when he was feeling particularly spiteful.

However, sometimes he pretended those stories was about him and a dark-haired guy with beautiful eyes and Michael was his name.

(He was quite fond of Michael as a name.)

Pale nose snuffled closer to Guren's throat. Why did his brain couldn't stop thinking about his nonexistent and completely fictional relationship?

"Shinya." Soft voice on his ear. "It's sunrise already."

Blue eyes took the sight of dawn on the expanse sky. The sun creeping on the horizon while the waves turned red, blue and purple like the bright expanse of the sky, crashing onto the glittering white sand.

"Guren." He clung onto Guren's shirt. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

Then Shinya turned his head, blue eyes twinkling as he beamed. "Thank you for taking me here."

Suddenly he wasn't lying on his side anymore.

Violet eyes were on him, dark hair tickled his face as warm weight set upon his. His wrists were held beside his head, and lips crashed on his.

 _Huh?_

There was orange juice flavor on his tongue, or Guren's, he didn't know which one anymore. Shinya could taste the smell of mint from Guren's breath.

Heartbeat palpitated on his ears, he could feel himself losing his breath as liquid slipping on his cheek from their joined mouth.

Hazy blue eyes opened as he whimpered, purple eyes stared back at him with red lips. Then red tongue licked the string of saliva connecting their lips.

 _What._

Sly smirk looked down on him. "Let's go back and pick up Shinoa."

Then the warm weight was gone, leaving his wrists free and his mind muddled.

"Come on, Shinya." Black brow quirked at him, the smirk still in place. "How long are you going to lay there?"

The dawn was beautiful, the sound of waves in rhythm with Guren's retreating footsteps. Red, yellow and blue painted on the sky, and violet... like someone's eyes color.

 _What is his life?_

 _A FANFICTION?_


End file.
